


Love on the Balcony

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public sex, need I say more?  This is a direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/253262">Smoke Flavored Kisses</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Balcony

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  
**Love on the Balcony**   


Tommy clutched the railing and looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you fall baby," Adam whispered into his ear, licking it until Tommy closed his eyes and pressed his head back against Adam's shoulder.

Adam tightened his arms around Tommy's waist, holding him close. Tommy leaned into the embrace, wrapping an arm around Adam's neck. When he felt Adam's hand dip below the waistband of his jeans, he bit his bottom lip. Adam trailed kisses down his neck, sucking up little marks as he went, leaving a path of red in his wake. He rubbed his palm over Tommy's dick and it hardened under his touch.

Tommy opened his eyes again and couldn't resist looking down. His breath caught in his throat and he reached for the railing again.

"Do you see them down there? They're watching us, wondering where my hand is, wondering why you look like you're about to get fucked." Adam leaned closer and growled right into Tommy's ear. "It's because you are."

Tommy pushed back against Adam, grinding his ass into the infamous 'glambulge'. "Then what the fuck are you waiting for?"

Adam laughed and sucked up another mark on Tommy's neck. "Are you okay? Can you keep your eyes open?"

Tommy was about to say something smartass when he noted the edge of true concern in Adam's voice. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

He gripped the railing a bit tighter, kept his eyes on the crowd.

"Good, because I want you to watch them, watching us."

Adam popped the button on Tommy's jeans, and tugged the zipper down, making sure Tommy's shirt was still covering him. He thrust against Adam's hand when he palmed his cock. He felt cool air hit his ass, as Adam pulled his jeans down just below his butt. He heard Adam cursing and couldn't help but laugh as he felt Adam fumbling with his own skin tight jeans.

"Jeans are too tight, fucker, told you," he said but then was silenced by Adam's teeth on his neck and his lubed finger sliding between his cheeks.  
He bit his lip again to keep from crying out.

"Don't hold it back," Adam said between kisses. "I wanna hear you scream for me, Tommy Joe." He flicked a glance over the crowd below. "They'll never hear you, not over this music. But I will."

Tommy gripped the railing tighter as Adam's finger breached him. His breath caught in his throat and he pushed back against it, wanting it deeper. "More," he grunted.

Adam licked his neck, soothing the red mark he'd just made with his teeth. "Soon, you're still too tight. I want you screaming from pleasure not from pain."

Tommy dropped his head back against Adam's chest again, tilting his head, baring more of his neck to Adam's mouth. Adam found a new unmarked spot and proceeded to suck up another red spot of ownership, nipping it gently with his teeth. Tommy reached back and wrapped a hand around Adam's neck, playing with the thick black hair at his nape.

Adam's hand tightened around his waist, pulling him closer as he sunk a second finger into Tommy's body. Tommy pushed back into the fingers breaching him, looking down at the crowd through hooded eyes. He could see several people staring up at them, wondered what they thought. His face flushed even more as Adam pushed a third finger into him, pressing against that spot just so, making a moan slip out from between his lips.

"Louder, Tommy Joe, I can't hear you," Adam murmured against his ear before drifting his mouth up to kiss the side of his head.

The music changed, the rhythm sinking into his bones. He thrust his hips back against Adam's hand in time to the music, rubbing against him sinuously. Adam continued kissing the side of his head, licking lightly at his hairline, kissing him softly. Tommy moaned again as Adam pulled his fingers out. He pressed back against Adam. "More," he complained.

Adam kissed his temple again. "Just a second, getting the condom on."

Tommy continued to undulate his hips in time to the music, rubbing against Adam, one hand around his neck, the other still clutching the railing. And then Adam was there, the head of his cock pushing against Tommy's entrance. Tommy bent forward a bit, leaning on the railing as Adam slowly rocked into him in time to the music.

When he was fully seated inside Tommy, he wrapped his arm back around Tommy's waist and across his chest, pulling him up against him. He kissed his temple again softly as he rocked their hips together. With Tommy upright, his prostate was getting stroked with every thrust. His breath started coming out in little pants that soon became little moans.

Tommy thought he could hear the slapping of their skin even over the music but he knew it had to be his imagination. He clutched at Adam's neck.

"Are your eyes open?"

Tommy forced his eyes back open, looking down at the crowd below.

"You see that girl, the one pointing at us? I think she knows," Adam growled, thrusting in a bit harder and kissing his temple softly again.

The contrast between the soft kisses and the hard thrusts was making Tommy's head spin. He tightened his grip on the railing, the haze from the pot starting to wear off. He spotted the girl Adam was talking about and although she was no longer pointing at them, she was staring at them as was the girl next to her. Tommy was going to smile at them but then Adam hit his prostate again and a startled yell slipped out instead.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, Tommy give it to me. Yell for me. I wanna hear you scream. Just let go," Adam murmured against his temple, licking it lightly again.

Tommy shivered and kept rocking his hips back, feeling the tingling start in his spine and beginning to spread outward. "Adam, I –"

Adam slid the hand on his chest down until it was wrapped firmly around Tommy's cock and stroking in time to the music and their thrusts.

"Fuck!" Tommy shouted, feeling his balls tighten.

"Do it," Adam growled.

The music and the girls staring and the thrusting all swirled around Tommy and started to overwhelm him. Adam thrust in hard, hitting his prostate and Tommy was lost, his dick pulsed and he shot come all over Adam's hand and the balcony. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against Adam's chest as Adam stroked him through his orgasm. He barely registered when Adam shouted his name and started coming himself.

His hand slipped off the balcony railing and he reached down and grabbed Adam's hand, twining their fingers together, smearing his come all over his own hand as well. Adam kissed his temple, pushing the sweat-dampened hair out of the way with his nose. He rested his forehead on Tommy's shoulder, draping himself over Tommy, who could feel Adam's heart pounding against his back. They stood there until the song wound down and switched to something a lot more bouncy and a fuck ton less sensual.

Adam pulled out of Tommy and Tommy groaned out loud at the sudden empty feeling. He clung to Adam's hand until he kissed his temple. "Shh, we have to get cleaned up and get out of here. I want to do that again, only on a bed this time."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "It was your idea in the first place."

Adam laughed as he tucked Tommy's cock back into his pants and zipped them up before doing the same for himself. He pulled up their joined hands and licked, grinning wickedly at Tommy. "And it was a good fucking idea, too."

Tommy leaned forward and licked the other side of their joined hands. "Yeah, I'll give you that."

Adam reached out and wrapped his clean hand around the back of Tommy's neck pulling him forward into a bruising kiss.

"Come on, let's go," he said softly, kissing the side of Tommy's head one last time before pulling him away from the railing and into the crowd.

  


The End


End file.
